Discrete-time demand models for power system management may not accurately reflect continuous-time variations in net load and/or power generation and ramping characteristics. Similarly, valuation metrics derived from such models may not adequately compensate for costs associated with ramping. These deficiencies may decrease the accuracy in quantifying the value of power generation resources, which may result in sub optimal power system operation, the need for uplift in order for certain power generators to remain solvent, and so on.